Les Pétales de Rosier Sauvage
by vulpixfairy
Summary: An English Post-Voldemort fic. Music is a wonderful treasure, especially when it brings comfort and conveys hidden feelings of the heart when there are some matters that cannot be expressed with words and actions alone. (rival slash and OOC involved)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the flute piece 'Les pétales de rosier sauvage (Rose hip petals)' in the Silverflutes 2 collection (artist unknown).  
  
Author's note: Ok...don't kill me for this because when I was listening to this flute piece, it sounded so beautiful and this idea popped into my head when I was thinking what else was there to write. And since two different flutes were used, I thought 'hey maybe they could be in there' thing. I seem to get inspiration to write when I listen to music (music is a part of my life!). The best way to enjoy a story is accompanying music. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: As usual I'm sure you all know, romance, yaoi (Draco/Harry pairing thing), fluff and definite, major OOC. I do not accept flamers but positive and constructive criticism are welcome.  
  
  
Summary: An English Post-Voldemort fic. Music is a wonderful treasure, especially when it brings comfort and conveys hidden feelings of the heart when there are some matters that cannot be expressed with words and actions alone.   
  
  
  
Les Pétales de Rosier Sauvage  
  
  
It was nightfall in the premises of Hogwarts, its dark sky in its elegant splendor of glittering stars and a full moon. In a deserted area of the hill overlooking the lake, all wrapped in a dark cloak, Draco Malfoy gazed and fingered the silver instrument he held in his hands. Shining in the moonlight of the night starry sky, the precious flute was beautiful in displaying its long, thin, smooth and slender structure, with tiny delicate carved holes and blowhole. But the token of its beauty was the inscription marred in glittering red elegant script on the back, which read 'With All My Heart, Dragon'. It was a precious reminder of his raven-haired lover since in the middle of the sixth Hogwarts year.   
  
Harry Potter...the name repeatedly rang in his mind whenever the Slytherin gave a thought about him. It also brought a small smile on his thin lips at the reminder of his lover who was once his arch-nemesis.  
  
  
"Dragon."  
  
  
A curt baritone voice broke his train of thoughts, causing the silver-eyed young man to look up, finding nothing in front of him. Draco smirked and reached out a fist, yanking the familiar silky material of the Invisibility cloak off, finding a dark cloaked Harry Potter, armed with a small grin of his own with a twinkle in the bottle green eyes, kneeling in front of him.  
  
  
"Lion," Draco pulled his lover by the arm to sit close to him, the distance between them was a mere millimeter, "The old invisibility trick doesn't surprise me anymore. You need to do better. I can practically hear you pant."  
  
"So it seems, dragon. You're here on time as usual," Harry pulled out a silver instrument from the folds of his cloak, holding it delicately in his hands. It was a replica of his lover's flute, looking just as beautiful in the moonlight. The inscription was in the same location except the elegant script was coloured green and read 'All For You, Lion', "Music of the night, huh? Retreating to the night to soothe us with music. How long have we been doing this?"  
  
"A year..." Draco looked at his lover questioningly, "Does tonight...have any extra special reminder?"  
  
Harry sighed and shivered slightly, his cheeks tinged pink from the cold winds, "The particular night when we became...this. That very night after...he was defeated, I thought that I was the only one alone in the darkness, seeing innocent people die in my name, feeling the tainted sin painted on my hands, hearing whispered accusations when no one's around...then I heard music coming my way and that's where I found you playing the flute, looking ethereal under the moonlight. I was so angry and jealous that you found a way to heal yourself. But when you looked at me and apologised for everything that happened in the past years, somehow the rivalry crumbled and you took me in your warmth where I found peace I thought I wouldn't feel after losing so many who cared for me. Each night after that incident, we retreated to this spot where you healed me with your music before I reciprocated it with music of my own when you gave me my own flute. Before we let our music entwine our beings...in a way we've never imagined..."  
  
"As they say..." Draco whispered, his questing fingers gently stroke his lover's cheek before positioning his lips over the blowhole of his flute, "Music soothes the inner soul and...speaks what the heart wants to say..."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
  
Their eyes connected with each other as they held their instruments with dexterity. Emerald green bore into silver pewter, such intense gazes provided a pathway to connect each other's thoughts, minds and heart, a prelude to the song they shared solely between them. Inner music only both young men could hear. A strong mental and physical link that had formed over the long days of reacquaintance and newfound companionship.  
  
Piano music in legato synchronized with an orchestra filled the night air. Draco, being the dominant one, made the first move. His lips pursed softly and his eyes filled with concentration as he blew. A sweet high note was played followed by more. Slow and beautiful the music was played, making the raven haired man's heart ease yet high in cloud nine. A rich baritone...melodious and slow-paced. Like a siren calling out to him, the music irresistible to one's ears.  
Harry returned in kind with harp strings played in tow, intervening smoothly. Melodious and beautiful it was yet it carried a distinct quality that was uniquely Harry's. It was filled with vibrancy and the liveliness that matched his lion-like courage and child-like innocence that drew his lover's interest. Delicate notes escaped and they were beautiful like notes instrumented by panpipes when played with grace. Yet it carried a tinge of insecurity that marred the raven-haired man's innocence.  
The tenor notes of Draco's flute returned for completion as if to provide comfort. Before long, both men's flutes fought their notes for gentle dominance as if they were conversing to each other. Then their music entwined into one melody and drowned in a piano solo and soft tinkled bells.  
  
  
'Dragon...'  
  
  
Harry closely observed his lover playing a slow piece in legato before he joined. Draco's eyes were glazed with absolute passion and love, identical to what was carried in the music the Gryffindor's heart yearned to hear. Looking soft and vulnerable in the moonlight, Draco was not carrying the image of the ex-son of a Death Eater nor a spy for Dumbledore. He was a musician whose heart was lost in the throes of the music that they could only hear. His aristocratic and slender features that were once loathed for sneering ironically intrigued Harry immensely. They were perfect for an artist. Like Draco.  
The harp played its notes that would match an angel's chorus in Heaven and orchestra playing in kind. It was indeed heavenly but even more so when Draco played more. Softly and gently like the winds surrounding both young men.  
The music faded momentarily into the orchestra that was now reaching crescendo, echoing in their souls and the air surrounding them. The music that were entwining their melodies voiced out how much they cared for each other, standing at an intimate level where few would understand. A simple legato. Draco played softly first as if coaxing the other man to play as well.  
  
  
'Lion...'  
  
  
Harry took the cue and played his own melody. Draco was fascinated of the way his lover looked at night, playing with his flute as if it was the only thing that mattered in the entire universe. Eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed as he played. Harry looked beautiful and innocent when he was not tormented by nightmares or burdened with pressures of near adulthood. The melody he played was soothing, gently inviting Draco to join and embrace. Their music, different in tone yet alike in melody, blended together into one single composition, as if sharing a lover's kiss and embrace. And the world around them, from the dews on blades of grass and leaves of wild flowers, the still surface of the lake water to the trees glistening in the moonlight. All of them looked and seemed beautiful.  
The music they shared rose in volume and its melody reaching to new planes. Beautifully expressing the pent-up feelings both men had felt for each other and offering comfort in their silent solace.  
With the last stanza in tow, reaching the end, both Draco and Harry placed all of their hearts and souls in the last notes. Each telling the other of what was in his heart. Alternating and intervening with delicacy and smoothness. Reaching pianomisso, still in legato, the notes softened and melody mellowed. The last vestiges of their love song hung in the air as both Harry and Draco played the final notes of what was left in their souls.  
  
Identical flutes were lowered as the last notes echoed in the night winds. Both men's expressions were unreadable but the sparkles in their eyes said something more. With the silver instruments safely stored away, Draco and Harry slowly closed the distance in a secure embrace, sitting before each other on their knees. Draco wrapped his slender arms around Harry's broad shoulders that were cradling the dark head of his lover. Harry had his own arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. Both pairs of eyes, silver and emerald, were full of contentment and serenity.  
  
  
"Dragon..." Harry sighed, feeling his lover's long fingers in his black locks and the soft lips caressing the sensitive area of his scar on the forehead, "You do know what's happened between us, do you?"  
  
"Yes, lion," the other man murmured with half-closed eyes filled with tenderness that was rare to be seen except by the man in his arms.  
  
  
They fell into a deep silence as they watched fireflies starting to fly out of their hiding places of the bushes and trees above and around them.   
Draco, Harry had thought, always felt warm, he could feel the hidden warmth radiated from the Slytherin's heart at nights such as this. The time where shadows were a welcome haven to hide all that cannot be seen at day. The Slytherin felt honored to see past his lover's façade, a mask forced to put up in the public's impressions. He was able to see Harry as a vulnerable soul who craved love and attention from a person he could really trust, and Draco was ready and willing to provide his lover with that love and attention he deserved.  
  
  
Harry tightened his grip around the other man and confessed softly, "I never loved anyone so intense as this..." twin dews were formed at the corner of his spectacled green orbs, "There are just...so many things I want to say and do for you...yet..."  
  
  
The unshed tears were no longer unshed as they softly trickled down the tanned and moon bathed cheeks.  
  
  
"I couldn't..."  
  
"There's nothing to be said and done, Harry," Draco's fingers lightly traced the pearl trails, his fingertips wiping them away tenderly, "Except that we have our solace in the music of the night."  
  
  
Harry looked up and found Draco sporting a rare, tender smile that made his heart go aflame in warmth. Draco brought their faces close together, their noses nearly touching, twin identical pairs of eyes blazed with passion and love and their foreheads touching each other. Dark tan skin upon pale moonlight skin.   
A new scent filled the air and both boys pulled away in surprise to find a magical shower of deep burgundy rose petals descending upon them from above. But roses, they knew, were not known to blossom in trees. Unless there was someone heavenly watching over them, they hoped.  
  
  
"Rose petals..." Harry murmured, catching one of the velvety petals in his palm, gazing in its solitary beauty, "What do you think this means, dragon?"  
  
"Our solace for you and me, lion," Draco whispered, bringing a petal to rub against his lover's cheek with his finger. Bringing his face near, he sniffed the sweet scent that lingered on the skin before landing a soft kiss on it, making the spot tinge pink, "The music of the night has indeed bonded us."  
  
  
No more was said as Draco trailed soft kisses from his lover's forehead, down to his cheeks and then to Harry's cherry coloured lips, half opened to accept his lover's embrace. Harry's lips allowed a sigh and a whimper to escape before they were fully enveloped with Draco's dark warmth. Both pairs of eyes fluttered close, soft eyelashes brushing each other's cheeks. Harry's strong hands found their way to be tangled in Draco's silky silvery gold locks of hair while Draco's hands found themselves to be cupping his lover's back and waist. Hands tightened their grip as Draco and Harry brought each other closer to deepen the kiss with intensified emotions that were earlier expressed in their music. Draco, in his hazed mind, recalled a short phrase when they broke away and he smiled at his lover's condition of flushed cheeks, green eyes glazed with absolute passion, trust and love and his kiss-swollen lips begging to be tasted more.  
  
  
'Les pétales de rosier sauvage...'  
  
"Dragon? What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing, lion," Draco cupped his lover's cheek to angle his face, ready for another kiss, "Nothing at all."  
  
  
The shower of rose petals continued to fall under the night starry sky, surrounding the young lovers, whose souls were bound by the magical language of music, in their velvety warmth and beautiful scent.   
  
  
The End  
  
  
Author's note: I think this fic is not too bad...but hey, is it worth it? Please review?


End file.
